


Meditations 1 or How to Seduce a Jedi Master

by chellefic



Series: Meditations [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Early Work, Established Relationship, M/M, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan wishes Qui-Gon would find something more interesting to do than meditate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditations 1 or How to Seduce a Jedi Master

Obi-Wan moved restlessly about their quarters. Qui-Gon was meditating, again. There was not much else to do aboard a small freighter, especially after four days. Still, Obi-Wan could not help wishing Qui-Gon would find more interesting ways to pass the time.

Obi-Wan could sense him. He was down the hall, in an empty storage room. 'Apparently, my presence is a distraction,' he thought ruefully. Obi-Wan smiled to himself. Distracting Qui-Gon was one of his favorite pasttimes.

Then it occurred to him. He didn't need to be in the same room to distract him. That was a truly inspired thought. He moved to the bed and lie down on his back, hands behind his head. How to go about this? Tentatively, he reached out toward his master, insinuating his presence, ever so slightly, into Qui-Gon's mind.

_Qui-Gon noticed the change, but chose not to acknowledge it. He wanted to see what his padawan would come up with. Obi-Wan was nothing if not inventive._

Now what? Send him a memory of the two of them, a fantasy, an image or two?

Settling in, he began thinking about Qui-Gon's hair. He thought about how it felt in his hands, about the time it had become hopelessly tangled and he had to assist his master in getting the snarls out. He recalled images of that hair from during their love making. Qui-Gon's hair falling across them both. Him holding Qui-Gon's hair back so he could see Qui-Gon's mouth on his cock. He was definitely fond of his master's hair…

But those eyes…He remembered the first time he had looked into those eyes and saw love. The first time he saw lust. Qui-Gon's eyes dancing as he teased his Padawan, a rare and treasured thing.

Love. Teasing. He thought of Qui-Gon saying "I love you," of Qui-Gon whispering "I want you" in his ear. And the sexiest sound he had ever heard, Qui-Gon moaning.

He continued moving downward. That spot on Qui-Gon's neck. The strength in those shoulders. The arms he sometimes thought might break him half.

And Qui-Gon's hands. Large. Strong. Long, callused fingers, that could be surprisingly tender. And demanding. Obi-Wan sighed. He had a real thing for his master's hands. He would find himself watching them, imagining them on his own flesh, at the oddest times. Now, he gave free reign to those imaginings. Qui-Gon's hands stroking him, brushing lightly along his torso, caressing a nipple, touching his face, fingertips sliding across his lower lip…He forced himself to stop. He wanted to arouse Qui-Gon, not bring himself to orgasm. For that he wanted his master present.

_Qui-Gon smiled. He was enjoying Obi-Wan's reverie. 'So he likes my hands that much.' he thought. Then scolded himself slightly, self-satisfaction was unbecoming in a Jedi. Still, he couldn't help the pleasure coursing through him, partly arousal, but mostly the pleasure that comes from knowing one is desired._

Obi-Wan wrenched his thoughts away from Qui-Gon's hands. He focused instead on his master's chest. The feel of hard muscle under his own hands. Nipples hardening under his tongue. Qui-Gon's back arching.

He moved still lower. He tried to bypass his master's cock, to think about his legs. But well, nice as Qui-Gon's legs were they just didn't interest him. Not as much as other, nearby, body parts.

_Qui-Gon chuckled. So his padawan was not a leg man._

The image of Qui-Gon's cock was nearly enough to send Obi-Wan over the edge. Smooth, hard, foreskin pushed back and the head exposed. He thought about how it felt to have his master in his mouth, to stroke it with his hands, Qui-Gon inside him…

Qui-Gon coming. Usually they were so closely linked that Obi-Wan could not help but come when Qui-Gon did. But he loved it when he retained enough control to wait, to watch and enjoy his master's orgasm. Qui-Gon coming was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, the sexiest thing he could imagine. At those moments he felt he was truly seeing Qui-Gon. The reserve gone, Qui-Gon letting sensation and emotion take him over. Qui-Gon losing himself in pleasure, 'In me' thought Obi-Wan. 'He loses himself in me.'

"Yes, I do." The voice was heavy with emotion, with lust.

Obi-Wan looked at his master, their eyes locking. Then Qui-Gon was in the bed. Obi-Wan moaned, nearly coming, at the feel of Qui-Gon atop him, of Qui-Gon's erection pressed into his. He wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon, kissing him. He clung to Qui-Gon as his master's hands ran over him, moving ceaselessly.

He gasped as Qui-Gon's hands made it through the layers of clothing to touch his chest. Then he pulled away. Standing, he tugged his clothing off, wanting to give himself to Qui-Gon, wanting Qui-Gon's hands on all of him, all at once. Then he reached for his master, pulling at his clothes.

"Let me help," Qui-Gon said quietly, as Obi-Wan's frantic tugging was not accomplishing much. He rose from the bed.

As the last of Qui-Gon's clothing dropped into a heap on the floor, Obi-Wan calmed somewhat. He ran his eyes over Qui-Gon, drinking him in. He loved this man. He looked up into Qui-Gon's eyes and reached out to rest a hand on his chest. His eyes still locked on Obi-Wan's, Qui-Gon lifted the hand and kissed the inside of Obi-Wan's wrist. "You interrupted my meditations, Padawan."

"Yes, Master." Qui-Gon kissed his palm, licking it slightly.

"No apology?"

"No, Master." Qui-Gon briefly sucked a fingertip.

"Did it deliberately, did you?"

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan against him.

He kissed Obi-Wan deeply. Then moved his mouth to the younger man's neck. Say, it again.

"Yes, Master." Qui-Gon was nibbling skillfully now.

_Again_

"Yes, Master." This time it was a moan, barely recognizable as speech.

Qui-Gon lifted Obi-Wan in his arms and returned him to the bed. He looked at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan watched him. Qui-Gon's intense gaze was almost a caress. Qui-Gon always seemed to need this moment at some point during their love making.

Then Qui-Gon was in the bed with him, again. Arms around him, mouth on his. Qui-Gon pulled back and stroked Obi-Wan's face. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Obi-Wan smiled gently at him. "Thank you, Master." Then he reinitiated the kiss, tongue sliding sensously into Qui-Gon's mouth. It began as a slow, sensual kiss, but they were both too aroused for it too remain that way. Soon they were kissing heatedly, bodies moving together.

Qui-Gon pulled away. He knelt between Obi-Wan's legs. The bottle of oil flying to his hand, as it always did. He poured some into his hands. Then slid one finger into his Padawan. Obi-Wan cried out at the contact. Drawing his legs up to open himself more, offer himself to Qui-Gon. A second finger followed. His master's other hand closed on his aching cock, the oil letting it slide easily up and down.

Obi-Wan groaned. His hands clenched the sheets. "Qui-Gon, Master, Please."

Qui-Gon's hands found an easy rhythm. The hand on Obi-Wan's stroked downward, as his fingers pushed in. The hand moved upward as his fingers moved out. Obi-Wan was lost in the intense pleasure created by Qui-Gon's hands. Qui-Gon increased his pace gradually, in time with his apprentice's escalating arousal. Then Obi-Wan came, his semen spurting upward, landing on them both.

As Obi-Wan's shuddering eased, he started to speak. "Qui-Gon, I wanted…"

"I know, love," Qui-Gon interrupted. "But I like to watch you come too, you know."

Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt very exposed.

"Besides who said we were done?" Qui-Gon was leaning forward, licking at the semen on Obi-Wan's chest. He worked his way up to Obi-Wan's nipples and took one into his mouth. Giving Obi-Wan a little taste of what had been done to him, he sent Obi-Wan his sensations, the feel of the stiffened flesh under his tongue. Obi-Wan was once again fully hard against him. He moved to the other nipple, for a brief moment. Then kissed his apprentice, before again kneeling between his legs.

He reached for the oil, but Obi-Wan got there first. "Let me." He poured the oil into his hands, then applied it with agonizing slowness to Qui-Gon's cock. Obi-Wan's touch had him inflamed to the point of orgasm. He closed his eyes, giving in to those hands. "Not yet," Obi-Wan whispered. "I want you inside me, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon groaned. He captured Obi-Wan's move with his, kissing him roughly. Then he pushed him back onto the bed.

Qui-Gon slid forward into Obi-Wan, and came immediately. Obi-Wan thrilled. The feel of Qui-Gon's cum spurting into him. The sight of his master, head thrown back, face flushed with pleasure. The groan that seemed to come from the depths of his soul.

Qui-Gon held perfectly still within him for several moments, then began moving slowly. Obi-Wan gave into that rhythm. Conscious thought ceased. The only thing that mattered was Qui-Gon. He kept his eyes open, watching as Qui-Gon fucked him. His legs were on Qui-Gon's shoulders. Qui-Gon's hands held his hips. Qui-Gon's whole body was moving. His cock stroking easily in and out of Obi-Wan. He looked at Qui-Gon's face. Pleasure written across those strong features. He longed to open himself more. No matter how deeply inside of him Qui-Gon got, it was never deep enough.

He sensed Qui-Gon's impending orgasm, and surrendered himself as well. They came together. Qui-Gon stayed within him for several moments afterward, allowing himself to grow flaccid, before sliding out of Obi-Wan and moving up next to him on the bed.

Obi-Wan nestled against him. "Master, you have to admit that this was a far more pleasant way to pass the afternoon than meditating."

Qui-Gon looked down at him, a hint of mischief in his eyes. "That depends on what the subject of my meditation was. Does it not, Padawan?"

Seeing the look on Obi-Wan's face, he laughed softly. "I love you, Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Master."


End file.
